


Llave a la locura

by Rahzel



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Kouji no sabe cómo sobrevivir a una vida sin Takuto, por eso, tomara una desición desesperada.
Relationships: Izumi Takuto/Nanjou Kouji
Kudos: 2





	Llave a la locura

Era su culpa, nadie le iba a decir lo contrario. Como siempre, llevaba las cosas al extremo porque no sabía querer de otra manera y aunque aprendiera, aunque le enseñara, ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Sus dedos metálicos rozaron el frío cuerpo de Takuto, descansando en una cama tan fría como él se encontraba ahora. Siempre había temido que extendiera sus alas y volara lejos de dónde él pudiera tomarlo. Más de una vez había deseado arrancarle de raíz el cartílago que evitaría que el volase de sus brazos. Más de una vez había soñado con atarlo a él, encerrarse en aquella habitación pequeña en la que ambos vivían y no dejar que escapara de sus brazos nunca. Recorrería, marcaría su cuerpo y sólo él y nadie más, vería la cicatriz roja y abierta de su cadera izquierda, aquella que tanto dolor le había traído y que sólo servía como recordatorio de días terriblemente tristes, justo en ese entonces, cuando estaban juntos, antes de que todo acabara.

Su piel morena ya no brillaba por las gotas de sudor que cubrían su cuerpo al correr tras el balón ni al gritar su nombre en la oscuridad o llamarlo maldito pervertido cuando él quería ir más allá. Nada de eso sucedía porque Takuto ya no iba a despertar. Rodeado de lirios y calas, con aquel ramo de camelias que alguien había dejando, trayendo el color rojo de nuevo hasta sus agotados ojos.

Se quitó los lentes y respiró profundamente despidiéndose de él, sabiendo que ya estaba demasiado perdido para volver.

Se había obsesionado con él, porque cuando Kouji hacia las cosas, las hacia bien, malditamente bien. No iba a medias tintas, que los medios tratos con él nunca habían funcionado. O se jugaba o no lo hacía ¿puntos medios? ¿Qué es eso? Takuto se había convertido en el gran motor de su existencia y seguramente, era el maldito pervertido que él siempre le había dicho. Seguramente que sí, que nunca había imaginado volverse condenadamente loco por otro hombre y lo había hecho tan sólo porque era él. Porque el amor no conocía de sexo. Y Kouji no sabía que las obsesiones tampoco.

Y así como su vida había girado en torno a aquella muchachita que había visto jugar al futbol cuando apenas tenía once años, su muerte giraría de la misma forma. Aunque ahora, tenía la certeza de que aquella muchachita no era tal, sino que era su querido Takuto, aquel que era tan condenadamente delicado como una mujer en cuerpo pero tan jodidamente descarriado como un borracho en una mala taberna. Que su actitud era lo que arruinaba su fragilidad. Pero nunca le había importado eso. Simplemente, había enloquecido por él.

Dejó el celular en su casa. Nadie lo encontraría mientras salía a caminar en la nieve helada.

—Yo te encontré y yo te abandonaré —recordó las palabras de él una vez que quiso dejarlo. Pero Kouji era imposible de dejar. Siempre se iba y siempre volvía, por eso, estaba seguro de que iba a conseguir la forma de volver con él.

El frío calaba los huesos, la nieve y el viento helado golpeaban en su pálida piel descubierta, que había salido sin abrigo alguno. Algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro, impidiéndole ver el mundo con claridad, mucha menos de la que ya tenía que, desde hacía años, era portador de una terrible vista. Y ahora, era mucho peor.

Llegó al puente. El metal estaba helado, su mano buena lo comprobaba. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó de lado subiéndose al barandal y cerrando los ojos. Sin más, se dejó caer al vacío, sin mirar, sin gritar, sin llorar. Sólo tenía la idea de que de una forma u otra lo iba a encontrar, fuera en otra vida, en otro mundo, en otro plano. Con otro cuerpo, con otra voz, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que no iba a separarse de su amado así tuviera que morir para volver a sus brazos.


End file.
